Food bags are commonly used by consumers and industries to store food for later use or consumption. A standard food bag construction comprises a pair of rectangular side panels made from a thermoplastic material and joined together along side seams, a bottom seam, and a top seam. The side and bottom seams usually are permanent seals (e.g., heat sealed) and the top seam can be re-closeable.
Food bags are often used to store food for freezing whereby such bags are frequently referred to as freezer bags. A major complaint surrounding the use of freezer bags stems from what has come to be called “freezer burn;” that is, the dehydration that occurs when food is stored in the low humidity atmosphere of a freezer. Freezer burn can cause a complex deterioration of food quality involving undesirable texture changes, followed by chemical changes such as degradation of pigments and oxidative rancidity of lipids. Taste, aroma, mouth feel, and appearance all can be ruined.
The elimination of air from the interior cavity of the freezer bag is known to dramatically decrease freezer burn. To this end, air release valves and/or special bag constructions have been used to minimize air within the bag. However, these solutions can substantially complicate (and slow-down) the bag-making process, and/or can significantly increase production costs.